Fallen
by Violet2389
Summary: Kristina has just moved to Forks where she meets Edward Cullen. Who seems perfect, yet grieving over the loss of his love, Bella. But Kristina soon learns that Edward definitely is not perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen

Chapter One: Meeting

I looked around me, trying to find my biology class. This had happened all day, whether it was trying to find the cafeteria, the gym, or my English class.

"Hello, Kristina?" asked a velvety voice from behind me.

I turned to see this gorgeous guy behind me. Perfect facial features, golden eyes, bronze coloured hair. I was slightly dazzled for a moment. I had seen him at lunch with four other stunning people.

I blinked rapidly. "Yes."

"Are you lost?" he asked.

I nodded. "I don't know where my biology class is."

He glanced at my timetable. "We have biology together, I'll take you there."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said. "Where did you move here from?"

"Florida." I said, sighing. I missed the sun.

We had come to our biology class now. We were the first ones here.

"Why did you move here, if you don't mind my asking?" He said.

"My parents are world traveling. I'm stuck with my aunt." I sighed.

"And you don't like it here?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I don't really like the rain."

Our teacher looked curiously at Edward and me, seeing as I had already sat down with him.

"And you are…?" he asked.

Oh! Duh! "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kristina Montgomery. Here's my schedule."

He nodded in approval. "Here's your textbook, and you can sit with Mr. Cullen. That seat is empty anyway."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

I sat back down beside Edward.

"So, you don't like the rain?" he asked.

I shook my head. "This is a far cry from Sunny Florida."

"Why didn't you stay there, on your own?" he asked.

"My parents wouldn't let me. They said I either travel with them or come here. I would've rather stayed in one place to finish high school."

He nodded, understanding. I felt heat creep to my cheeks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You…you remind me of someone."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I do?"

He nodded. "Someone I knew not so long ago."

I bit my lip. Now it was my turn to interrogate him. "Can I know about this person?"

He gave me a long look, seemed to be debating with himself.

"It's a long story." He warned as the bell rang. "That we don't have time for right now. I'll tell you about it next period."

"Next period?" I hissed as the teacher started talking.

"We have Spanish together." He said.

I nodded and waited for our next class.

As the bell rang, signalling that we could leave, Edward led me to Spanish.

We got there before anyone else, and I waited for Edward to tell me.

"I was in love with her." He said. "I thought I could keep her safe, I thought I could protect her, but I couldn't. She was killed by an animal attack." He took a deep breath. "I tried everything I could to save her, but it just didn't…work."

I looked down at my desk, and swallowed hard. I felt my throat tighten.

Was this the girl who's locker had the flowers and pictures stuck on it that I had passed in the hallway? Kind of like a memorial to her?

"What was her name?" I whispered.

"Her name was Isabella Swan." He said. I could hear the love in his voice.

My throat felt even tighter as the bell rang signalling the beginning of class.

Through Spanish my head was full of questions. Poor Edward, I could see how much he loved Isabella, and now she was gone. And I reminded him of her.

By the end of the day, Edward's tragic story was still stuck in my head.

He had loved Isabella and now she was gone.

I couldn't get that out of my head.

As I went out to the parking lot I realized I didn't have my car. Why had I let aunt Steph drive me this morning on her way to work?

And it had started raining.

I gritted my teeth. Lovely.

I pulled my hood up over my head, and began to walk home.

As I was walking on the sidewalk, a shiny silver Volvo pulled up to the curb.

The window rolled down and I saw it was Edward in the driver's seat.

"Get in, I'll drive you home." He said.

I got in the car, shivering.

"Thank you." I said, and told him my address.

I hadn't spoken to him since he told me Isabella's story.

"Do you want to know more about Bella?" Edward asked.

It took me a moment to realize that Bella was Isabella.

"If you want to tell me about her." I said.

He took a deep breath.

"She was clumsy." He said, a sad smile hinting at his lips. "She was smart, tried to be funny…I see her in you. Your hair…your eyes."

Suddenly I felt weird. I wasn't sure how I felt about reminding Edward of Bella.

"I thought I could've helped her. But she was too far gone. The bear had ripped her apart. She was beyond saving." He said in a broken voice.

My throat tightened, and my heart lurched. Edward was so hurt by this.

"Even my father, an amazing doctor-one of the best in the county, couldn't save her." He continued.

I looked down at my bag. What could I say? 'I'm sorry'? That wouldn't cut it.

He was quiet, remembering his Bella.

I was lost in thought. How horrible to have to go through something like that.

By this time we had pulled up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said softly.

"No problem." He said. "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "See you tomorrow."

I go tout of his car, and walked into my house. Aunt Steph wasn't home yet, so I got a head start on my homework.

I hated moving to new places. You had to get caught up on all the school work you had already missed and everyone stared at you.

I tapped my pen against my notebook as I heard the front door open.

"Hey, Kris, how was your day at school?" Aunt Steph asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"So, how about for your first official night in Forks, we go out for dinner?" she offered.

I crinkled my nose. "I'm not really in the mood to go out."

"Really?" she pouted. She wasn't really upset by it, I could tell.

"Yea, I'm kind of tired." I said, yawning.

"Okay, we can order pizza or something. I didn't really take anything out to cook." She laughed.

I smiled. "Nothing meat, though."

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." She said. "You're vegetarian, not vegan, right?"

"Right." I said. "I couldn't live without milk."

She laughed. "Got it."


	2. Chapter 2: Nope

Chapter Two-Nope

The next few weeks passed slowly. Edward showed me around, and we grew close.

I met his siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

I liked Alice best.

She was the least intimidating of the bunch.

When I say that Edward and I grew close, I mean _close_. Like, in a relationship close.

He would tell me about Bella. How I helped him try to get over her.

Things were good with Edward…in public.

Sometimes, he was rough with me.

I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but Edward was _strong_.

Really strong.

Whether he was squeezing my hand a bit too tight, or pushed me a bit too hard.

He hadn't actually hit me, thankfully. But I had bruises in some places where he grabbed my arm tightly.

Right now, it was Saturday. I was eating some cereal in the kitchen. Steph had already left for work. Surprisingly it was sunny out. And it wasn't too cold.

As I munched on my cereal an idea popped into my head.

I went upstairs and grabbed my laptop.

I brought up Google and searched "Isabella Swan".

A bunch of results came up.

I sighed. This would be so much easier if Steph even got the newspaper.

I clicked the first link, and it was to our school website.

It showed a picture of her. A face I had seen many times passing the memorial for her in the hallways.

There was a link to the local newspaper. I eagerly clicked it to read up a little on her.

**Isabella Marie Swan, known as Bella to everyone around her, was born on September 13****th**** 1993 in Forks, Washington, she was killed on March 15****th**** 2010. Her mother left Forks with her when she was just two years old. Fifteen years later she came back to live with her father, Chief Charlie Swan. She was romantically involved with Edward Cullen, a fellow student at Forks High.**

"**Oh, we all miss her so much!" Classmate, Jessica Stanley cried. "We wish she could just be back here with us again."**

**Neither Edward Cullen nor the Swan family would not talk to us. They refused to talk about Isabella to anyone.**

**The cause of death was an animal attack. Along with two other Forks residents. Police aren't one-hundred percent sure that it is an animal, though. The tracks they've found in the woods have looked strangely human, and police are still unsure as to what it could've been.**

**Police are further investigating Cullen, seeing as he seemed to be closest to her.**

Was Edward a suspect in Bella's death?

There wasn't much more information on Bella.

I sighed and pushed my laptop away.

Then, I thought of something else.

I pulled up Google again and searched "Cullen".

There were reports of Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, working in hospitals all around the world.

How much had they travelled?

There was a date there that said Dr. Cullen had worked in a hospital in 1966.

I had seen Dr. Cullen. There was no way he was that old.

I bit my lip. What the hell?

I looked up "Edward Cullen".

It said he had worked in various places through the years.

He had worked in the same hospital with Dr. Cullen in 1966.

That had to be wrong. Couldn't be right.

Was definitely not right.

A mistake.

Definitely.

There was absolutely no way that was right.

None whatsoever.


	3. Chapter 3: Legends

Chapter Three: Legends

I had decided that that year about Dr. Cullen and Edward was wrong. Definitely a mistake.

Or, maybe Dr. Cullen had a brother named Edward.

Maybe?

I sighed. I didn't like not knowing.

I was probably seeing Edward tomorrow. I could ask him then.

But then he'd know I had been snooping.

I groaned and put my head down on the table.

This was complicated.

I heard Steph come inside, but didn't move.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have a headache." I mumbled into the table.

"Want a Tylenol?" she offered.

"I already took one." I lied. In truth, I didn't have a headache. But, using that excuse was better than actually telling her the truth.

"Are you in the mood for any dinner?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not really."

"You just lay down." Steph advised.

I pushed away from the table and went up to my room and lay down on my bed.

Why was I thinking so hard about this?

It was obviously just a mistake.

I sighed quietly. Knowing my luck it wasn't just a mistake. I thought back to Bella. Would Edward really be a suspect in her death?

I looked at the fading bruise on my arm from when Edward grasped it too hard and pulled me away from the school.

Maybe he actually could be a suspect.

Maybe I should get out of this relationship as soon as possible.

The next day it was sunny, and Edward cancelled.

Mike Newton called me offering to go down to La Push beach with a bunch of other people from school.

I sighed and agreed. He'd pick me up in ten minutes.

"So where is La Push anyway?" I asked once in the car with him. In the months I had lived here I had never gone there.

"Just down this road here." He said, turning.

I nodded, remembering the way.

As Mike pulled up to the beach, there were already people gathered around.

Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley-an annoying girl in some of my classes, and Lauren Mallory-self proclaimed queen bee of the school were here too.

But they didn't hold my attention for very long. There was a guy here, tall, russet coloured skin, short dark hair, deep brown eyes…

He was staring at me as I was staring at him.

Surprise crossed his face.

He was here with two other guys who looked similar to him.

"Kristina?" Mike asked, nudging me. "You okay?"

I nodded, head clearing. "I'm fine."

I followed Mike to a log around a fire that had been started.

I kept looking around for the guy who had been looking at me.

I sighed. I couldn't see him anywhere.

Awhile later, he came up to me.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Jared." He stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm Kristina." I said, shaking his hand. "You can sit."

He sat beside me, and I automatically felt warmer.

"You live in Forks?" he asked.

I nodded. "I hate it."

He looked at me curiously. "You hate it?"

I nodded again. "It's cold, always raining, and just plain…green." I shuddered. "This is such a far cry from Florida."

A smile hinted at his lips. "I've never known anything except this."

I sighed.

"Missing Edward?" Jessica asked acid in her tone.

"Shut up." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward Cullen is such a freak. Especially now after Bella died."

I felt Jared stiffen beside me.

"Cullen?" he asked.

I nodded, not really wanting to talk about him.

"Want to take a walk with me?" he offered, sensing the tension between Jessica and I.

"Sure." I said, getting up with him.

Jared led me down the beach.

"So, Edward Cullen, huh?" he said quietly.

I nodded, biting my lip.

Jared didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's…" Jared bit his lip. "He's not…"

"Not what?" I asked.

"Well, there's an old Quileute legend." He said. "That the Cullen family isn't exactly…human."

"What?" I asked.

"The legend says that the Cullens are cold ones." He said. "And that there's a line of well…wolves descended from Quileute forefathers.

"Cold ones?" I repeated. "And wolves?"

"Yea, not human. You know; supernatural creatures. Cold ones, you know, vampires? And wolves is pretty easy to get." He said, he looked down at me, and smiled. "Don't worry. It's just a scary story."

My brow furrowed. I made a mental note to look it up later.

"We should get back. I think everyone's leaving." Jared said.

I nodded and followed him back to the bonfire Mike had started.

Jared had been right, Mike-my ride home, was getting ready to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Jared." I said.

"Same to you." He said. "You should visit sometime. I'm always around."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He grinned as I followed Mike back to his car.

Neither of us said much.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, getting out and going into my house.

It was dark out already, and when I got inside Steph smiled at me, but I was surprised to see Edward here.

I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing my forehead lightly.

I looked at Steph.

"I'll go upstairs and read for a bit." She said, walking out of the kitchen. "Not too late. School's tomorrow."

"Thanks Steph." I said.

Man, she was cool. Any other parent would watch us like vultures to make sure we weren't doing anything.

"How was your day?" he asked, pulling me to the living room, and sitting me in his lap on the couch.

"Good." I said with a shrug. "Nothing really big happened. How was yours?"

He shrugged. "Alice made me run some errands with her. That's pretty much it."

I nodded.

He laced his cold fingers with mine.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into my hair. "You seem different."

"I'm fine." I said. "Just heard some scary stories today. No big deal."

"Scary stories?" he asked. "Like what?"

"Well…" I started, biting my lip. "There was this Quileute boy there today, and he just said something stupid about your family. He was just trying to scare me." I felt Edward stiffen.

"What did he say?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"He said that you guys were…cold ones." I said. "He said something about…about vampires."

I was scared to be sitting in Edward's lap now. He was holding onto me really, really tightly.

"Edward," I whispered. "You're hurting me."

His grip on my loosened.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's true." He whispered. "It's not just a scary story."

"What?" I whispered.

"What he told you was true." Edward whispered. "I am a vampire."

I stared at Edward, white flash of anger coursing through my body.

"Stop lying to me." I growled.

"I'm not lying to you, Kristina." He said seriously. "Whatever that Quileute boy said was the truth. One hundred percent."

The look on his face told me he wasn't lying.

"You're a…a vampire?" I asked in shock.

He nodded.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "I…I need to sit down."

I didn't make it to the couch, I collapsed and passed out on the floor before I could get there.


	4. Chapter 4: Stop

Chapter Four: Stop

When I opened my eyes Edward's head was floating above mine, and I was on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I sprang away from him, and off the couch.

"Get out." I said.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Get out." I said again.

"Kristina, I know you're shocked and scared by this…" he said.

"Get out." I whispered.

He sighed, and left my house.

My hands were shaking as I sank back into the couch.

Edward was a…a vampire.

I wanted to believe it was a lie.

But the seriousness in his face had told me otherwise.

I sighed. My boyfriend was a vampire.

Could that explain how he gave me bruises just by holding my arm too tight? Or was that actual abuse?

Maybe he didn't realize that he was actually hurting me.

Now I was slightly scared to tell him he was hurting me.

A knock on the door made me jump.

I opened it to see Jared standing there.

"Jared?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "It's cold…and raining." He was right, it had started to pour.

"Come in." I said, moving out of the way. And then I remembered something. "That legend you told me earlier…it's true." I gasped.

Jared looked away. "Yea."

"You weren't lying." I said softly.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you a…a wolf?" I asked in shock.

He nodded. "Yea, I am."

I sank back into the couch in shock.

"It's all real?" I whispered. "All those supernatural stories? They're real?"

He nodded sadly. "I really wish they weren't. It'd make my life a hell of a lot easier."

I looked up at him in shock.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked softly.

I nodded numbly. "Hell yes I am."

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think that's best right now."

He nodded and left my house. I numbly padded up to my room.

Vampires and werewolves were real. Like, actually real and living around us.

I flopped down on my bed, and slid under the covers, shuddering.

My mind was a mess of thoughts. I didn't even know what to think about.

I turned on my side, and tried to fall asleep.

I couldn't. it was like my mind was going a thirty miles a minute. All I could think about was Edward…attacking people. And Jared…attacking people.

I shuddered again, and tried to fall asleep again.

My mind wouldn't shut down, so I thought of anything other than Edward and Jared.

I thought of my ex boyfriend, Jason.

He had abused me. He'd hit me, hurt me…do things to me that would definitely be considered rape…

Was the same thing happening between Edward and me?

No. Stop thinking about Edward.

Stop it.

I tossed and turned all night, barely got any sleep, and felt like crap in the morning.

Steph came into my room, and took one look me, and decided I was staying home.

She called the school telling them I would be away and told me to try and get some sleep.

"Thanks Steph." I said quietly.

"No problem." She said. "I'll be home later."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, feel better." She said as she left my room.

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

Edward was a vampire.

I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

A while later, there was a light tapping on my window. I looked up to see Edward's face.

I went over to it, and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he climbed into my room.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I don't."

"Then why didn't you come to school today?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night." I said. "And I don't really feel good today."

"Come sit with me?" he asked.

I nodded and we sat together on my bed.

"You're afraid." He said.

I bit my lip and nodded.

He sighed. "There's no need to be."

I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

He sighed again. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged yet again.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but you'll be okay." He said.

Would I be?

"Would you like to know more about us?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We, as in my family and me, do not feed on humans. We have a strictly animal blood diet. No slip ups." He said. "Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and I can read minds."

I stared at him. "You can read my mind." Aw hell no!

"No, there might be some sort of mental block that you have." He said through gritted teeth. "Bella had the same thing. It is so irritating.

"We can go out in the sunlight, but humans would definitely notice. Our skin sparkles. We don't have to eat or sleep. And I think that's pretty much everything."

I wasn't sure what to say.

Edward took my face in his hands, and pressed his lips slowly against mine.

I kissed him back hesitantly.

He deepened the kiss, and we were both breathing heavily when we broke apart.

"Are we okay?" he whispered.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Good." He said.

He shifted so I was underneath him, and he tugged a little at my tank top.

At first I didn't get what he meant, but then I understood.

"No, Edward we can't…"

"Why?" he asked in a whisper.

I didn't have an answer, so he pulled my tank top off.

"Stop." I said.

"No." he growled. There was a hunger in his eyes that scared me.

"Please." I whispered, memories of Jason flooding into my mind.

Despite my pleas for him to stop, he didn't.

And he hurt me. A lot.

He left after…after it happened, to go back to school.

I sat, alone, on my bed, scared.

Had Edward…raped me? I was scared shitless, and didn't want to move.

He had struck me a couple times, but where no one would see. On my back, my upper thighs, and my stomach would probably all have bruises by tomorrow.

Was this abuse?

Now that our relationship had gone this far…how could I get out of it? I was scared to try and break up with him. Who knows how he would react?

I shuddered, not wanting to think about that.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chances

Chapter 5-Second Chances

I sat on my bed, lost in horrible memories of Jason. I could clearly remember the first time he…raped me. I shuddered at the thought.

We had been at a party. He got wasted, and I left without him. I hated seeing him like that. There was a short-cut through a forest that I could take to get home, so I went that way. I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

He followed me, calling out to me, trying to get me to go back to him.

"Kristina, come on." He slurred.

"Go away, Jason." I said, angrily.

He had caught up to me by then, and grasped my arm.

"I'm sorry." He slurred. I could smell the beer and whiskey on him.

"Go away." I said. "You're drunk, and I'm cold, and I want to go home."

"You're cold?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He pressed me up against a tree, and tore at my clothes. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't.

There were a lot more incidents similar to that.

I shuddered, brought back to the reality of my situation now.

I had to break up with Edward, before something worse happened.

I checked the time. It was four o'clock. School had been out for about an hour.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hey Kristina." He said.

"I…I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's over between us."

I hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at my window.

I looked up to see Edward looking in there, pleading with his eyes to let him in.

I opened the window, but didn't let him in.

"What?" I asked.

"May I please come in?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Please, Kristina."

I shook my head again. "No."

His eyes bore into mine intensely.

"I said please." He said.

I moved out of his way so he could enter my room.

"Kristina, I am so sorry." He said. "I never meant to…I don't know what came over me."

I looked away.

_That's what they all say._ I thought, remembering the morning after my first incident with Jason.

"Krissy, I'm sorry." He said. "I was wasted. I didn't know what came over me."

I looked at him, he seemed genuinely sorry.

"Jason…I…you…" I hadn't known what to say.

"Please baby, give me one more chance." He said softly. "I promise not to screw this up again."

He broke that promise.

I looked up at Edward. Was it different with him? Was he completely different from Jason? Was he really sorry?

"Kristina, I truly am sorry." Edward said.

I looked down.

"Please, give me a second chance." He said softly. "Please, Kristina, I'm begging you."

"I don't know…I can't make the same mistake twice." I whispered. Edward knew about Jason.

"Please." He whispered.

I took a deep breath. "One last chance…if it…if…if anything happens again…it's over."

A small smile touched his lips.

"Thank you." He said, pressing his lips softly against mine.

And with that, he was out my window, and going home.

I sat on my bed, breathing heavily.

Was I wrong about Edward? Was I making a huge mistake?

Shouldn't I have just broken up with him?

I held my head in my hands. What could I do? Was I completely and utterly an idiot?

This was the only chance I was going to give Edward.

I swore to myself that if anything like this happened between us again, I would end the relationship immediately.

Months later, and it was still happening. There had been a lot more incidents between Edward and me.

It was summer now; I hadn't visited La Push in a long time. The thought of going there had completely left my mind.

Edward and I had graduated, and I was going to the local college in September.

At this moment, Edward and I were in a meadow together. He and I had come here many times before.

I thought about the past couple of months. They had been some of the worst months in my life.

I wished either Edward or I were leaving Forks. But he had insisted on coming to the same college as me.

He was tugging at my t-shirt. I shook my head.

"Please?" he asked.

"No." I said, nervously. It went the same way every time. He'd beg, I'd say no, he'd do it anyway.

Bruises laced my body. Thankfully there was nothing on my face or arms. Nothing too noticeable if I wore t-shirts or tank tops.

I wanted to break up with him, but I couldn't. I was afraid of what he might do. I hadn't broken up with Jason, really. I had told him I was moving and couldn't handle a long distance relationship.

Not necessarily a lie.

But with Edward, I knew he was much stronger than Jason.

And I knew Edward was capable of a lot more than Jason had been.

Edward was still toying with the hem of my t-shirt.

Maybe one day I'd go down to La Push. I hadn't seen Jared since the night I found out what he and Edward are.

I took a deep breath. "I'm thinking of going down to La Push one of these days." I said.

Immediately Edward stopped tugging on my shirt.

"Why would you do that?" he whispered angrily.

I shrugged. "I know a couple people down there."

"No." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I forbid you to go down there." He growled.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are dangerous." He said.

Oh and like he wasn't.

"I will know if you go down there," he continued. "I'll be able to smell the dog on you."

"But-"

He grabbed my face roughly. "You will not go down there, Kristina."

I nodded, and he let go.

Minutes later, he had torn off my clothes and taken advantage of my fear of him.

When I got home, looking completely put together, with neat hair, I ate dinner with Steph.

She didn't seem suspicious of anything, thank god.

"So, you and Edward seem to be…serious." She said carefully.

I nodded, looking down at my food.

"Kristina, I know how…uncomfortable this is for you to talk about…but I just hope that you're being safe."

It took me a moment to realize what she was saying.

My eyes widened. "Oh! Yea! Uh, definitely."

Carlisle had got me birth control pills from the hospital. He had insisted I call him Carlisle instead of Dr. Cullen, and Esme insisted that I call her Esme instead of Mrs. Cullen. I was being as cautious as possible.

Steph nodded. "And will you and Edward be sharing a home in college?" she asked.

I actually hadn't thought of that. I knew I was moving into an apartment closer to campus, but was Edward sharing those living quarters? Speaking of which, I had to go apartment hunting.

"I'm actually not sure." I said honestly. "We'll have to talk about it."

Steph nodded, watching me, curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I looked up at her, and realized I should tell her about Edward. She looked concerned. But would she really believe me? No one had believed me when I said anything about Jason.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she said, eyes searching mine. "If there's anything wrong…"

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Okay." She said. "Have you heard from your parents lately?"

I nodded. "They called last week. They're thinking of staying in Italy."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yea, I guess they really love it there." I said, distracted. "I'm kind of tired; I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay, tell me if you need anything." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I went up to my room, and flopped down on my bed. I really wanted to go to La Push and see Jared. He had called me a couple times, always asking when I was going to visit, but I had always been…distracted when he'd call.

What could Edward seriously do to stop me from going? Alice was out of town with Jasper, she couldn't tell Edward what I was planning on doing.

I went back downstairs.

"Can I go out for a bit?" I asked, feeling weird about asking.

She rolled her eyes. "You can go out whenever you like."

"Thanks Steph." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere." She laughed.

I smiled. "Thanks again…for letting me use your car and everything."

She waved off my thanks. "Don't worry."

I grabbed her keys, and got in her car.

Before I started driving, I called Jared, telling him I was coming down. He gave me his address and I drove there.

I pulled into his driveway, and knocked on his door.

He opened it, with a big smile on his face.

"Why haven't you visited?" he asked, hugging me.

I tried not to flinch against his touch.

"I've been busy." I said.

"Come in, come in." he said, ushering me in. "It's raining."

"Thanks." I said.

I walked into Jared's small home. It was small, but nice and cozy.

We sat together on the couch.

After a while, I got up and stretched.

"Where's your washroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the left." He said.

I went into his washroom, and checked my phone.

No messages.

Thank god.

I left the washroom, and almost tripped. Jared was in one of the rooms in the hall, and caught me before I could fall to the floor.

I flinched against his touch.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I stammered. "I just…I'm fine."

Something flashed in his eyes. Maybe understanding, maybe anger.

"Kristina…has he been…?" he asked carefully.

I looked away; I couldn't look in his eyes.

"No." I said, feeling my lip tremble slightly. "It's nothing. Let…let it go."

"Don't lie to me, Kristina." He said softly.

"It's nothing." I said. "I think I should go…"

"Kristina, you can talk to me." He said.

"I…I can't." I whispered. I felt like I was about to start bawling my eyes out.

Jared pulled me back out to his living room, and sat with me on the couch.

"What has he done to you?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing." I said, averting my eyes.

He reached out for me, but I recoiled.

"Let me see your arm." He whispered.

I shook my head.

"Kristina, it's okay. You're okay."

"No I'm not." I whispered. "I'm not okay, and I never will be."

How could I survive jumping from one abusive relationship to the next?"

"Shhh," he soothed, pulling me into his arms. "I'll protect you."

"You didn't even know me." I sobbed, tears falling freely now.

"I want to." He said softly. "Don't worry about that now."

I cried into Jared's shoulder, letting it all out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, stroking my hair, after I had cried my heart out.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I'm just so confused…" my phone rang, and it was Edward calling. Jared saw who it was, and a dark expression crossed his face.

"How anyone could do something like this is completely beyond me." He growled.

I looked away, and ignored the call.

I'm pretty sure Jared was right on the dot with his assumption of what had happened with Edward.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I go home." I whispered. "He told me not to come down here. He told me I wasn't allowed."

"Hey, don't worry." Jared soothed. "You'll be okay. I'll help you deal with him."

"You can't come into Forks." I whispered. "I can't…what if he…he'll know I came here…" I was hyperventilating and panicking.

"Shhh," he soothed. "Don't think about that. I'll stay with you as long as I can."

"Thank you, Jared." I said. "I should go…my aunt is probably waiting for me."

"Are you okay, to drive alone?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Drive safely." He said softly.

"Thank you, Jared." I said again.

"I'm here any time you need me." He promised.

"Can you…not tell anyone about this?" I asked, pleading with my eyes. "I can't have people know…not until I've decided some things…"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Bye Jared." I said.

"Bye Kristina."

I walked out of his house, and got into Steph's car.

I was slightly nervous about driving back to Forks. There was an inexplicable comfort that La Push held.

I kept looking out the windows of the car, expecting Edward to appear somewhere and yell at me.

I pulled into my driveway and almost ran inside.

"How was your night?" steph asked.

"Good." I said. "I hung out with a friend of mine from La Push."

"That's good." She said.

"I'm going to get some sleep." I said.

"Goodnight." She said, looking back down at her magazine.

"'Night." I said, going up to my room.

Without turning my light on, I flopped down on my bed.

"Kristina." Said a velvety voice that paralyzed me.


	6. Chapter 6: Understanding

Chapter 6- Understanding

I hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Edward in my room. But I could recognize that voice anywhere.

The light flicked on, and I saw Edward standing in my room. I gulped in fear.

He was angry. It was clear as day on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled.

I bit my lip. "I had to get out of this house."

"And so you went to La Push?" he demanded.

"I didn't know where I was going." I whispered, close to tears. "I just started driving and ended up there…I didn't mean to, really. And when I was there I ran into my friend Jared and we got talking."

Edward's face was still thunderous.

"I don't care." He growled. "I told you not to go down there, and you disobeyed."

"Edward, I'm sorry." I whispered.

He raised his hand, and slapped me, hard, across the face.

Tears sprung to my eyes, but I bit them back. I would try to stay as strong as I could in front of him.

He hit me more times, and then the tears did stream down my face.

He picked me up, and pushed me against the window, so hard that it cracked, and shattered. Pieces of glass cut into my skin and got stuck in my hair.

I whimpered in pain.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I was shaking in fear by now, and I was in pain. He had roughly grabbed my arms when he had picked me up.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered. "Please, just stop…I can't do this anymore…please."

"Stop whining." He snapped. "You sound like a fucking baby."

He glared at me.

"What did I do wrong?" I sobbed.

He didn't say anything, didn't apologize, he didn't even look at me as if I were disgusting.

I walked out of my room, half running. Steph was already asleep, so I didn't take the car.

As quickly as I could, I ran to La Push, which was very hard to do in the rain. My feet kept slipping, but I made it.

As I ran over the border, I was breathing heavily. Edward appeared on the other side.

"Get over here." He growled.

I shook my head. "No."

"Kristina, get your ass back over here now." He ordered.

"No." I said. "You can't come over here. You…you can't get me over here."

He was pissed, I could tell.

As I started walking to Jared's house, I stopped crying. I was safe now.

I wasn't sure why I was going to Jared's house.

Well, maybe because he was the only person I knew in La Push.

And I had a glimmer of hope that he'd keep me safe.

As I knocked on his door, I wondered what I'd tell him. What I'd look like to him.

Moments later he opened his door, looking groggy and confused.

His eyes widened as he realized who I was.

"Who the hell did this to you?" he growled.

I closed my eyes in shame. "Edward."

With that, he scooped me into his arms and carried me into his room.

He held onto me, and sat with me on his bed. I was shaking and crying by now.

"How long?" he whispered.

"A few months." I sobbed. "Ever since we got together."

"What else has he done to you?" he asked softly.

And I told Jared everything. I let him know exactly what was happening with Edward.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jared asked.

"I was scared." I admitted. "I was scared if he found out I told someone…"

I started sobbing again.

"Shhh," he soothed. "I'm here. You're safe. He can't come here now."

I bawled my eyes out as Jared soothed me.

My phone rang, and I saw it was Steph. Shit.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kris! Thank god! Where the hell are you? What happened in your room?"

"I'll explain everything later…" I said. "I just…I can't talk right now."

"Kristina Joanne Montgomery you tell me what is going on right now or I will call the police to find you."

Ouch, she used my middle name with that one.

"Steph, I can't explain right now, I'm safe, I promise. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

I hung up before she could say anything more.

"You should go home." Jared whispered.

"I can't…" I said. "_He's_ there."

I felt close to tears again.

Jared held me tight.

"I'll come with you tomorrow to talk to your aunt, okay?" he said.

"You can't come over there though." I whispered. "You'll break the treaty…you'll start a war…"

"Tomorrow, I have an excuse to break the rules." He said.

I sniffled. "Thank you so much Jared, it means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." He whispered.

Jared held me all night while I slept. I woke up feeling gross.

He told me I could shower, and he'd try to find some clean clothes for me. My clothes were ruined.

The hot water stung a little, and I realized just how much damage had been done to my skin when my window broke. There were cuts and bruises everywhere.

When I finished my shower, I dried myself, and saw some clothes on the counter in the bathroom. I pulled it all on, and of course, it was all way too big for me.

A plaid shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Jared smiled at me when I came out of the bathroom.

"You look tiny." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Here." He said, handing me a bowl of cereal and a spoon.

"Thanks." I said, sitting at his kitchen table. "I'm not really hungry though."

He nodded. "I understand."

I poked at my cereal.

"When do you want to go to your aunt's house?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "I guess I have to do that sometime today, huh?"

He nodded. "I'll come with you, I promise."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure." He said, smile hinting at his lips.

I took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. "Are you?"

I took another deep breath. "I think so."

"Come on," he said. "Let's get this over with."

We got in Jared's car, and he drove to the house I shared with Steph.

I was nervous as we drove into Forks, thinking Edward would appear out of no where.

Jared pulled into my driveway, and Steph ran out of the house. I got out of the car, and she hugged me tight.

"Kristina, I was so scared!" she said. "Your window is broken! What the hell happened? What happened to your face?"

"Steph, can we go inside…I…have to talk to you." I said.

"Of course." She said, voice softening.

Jared and I followed Steph into the house, and I grasped Jared's hand as we went in.

We sat at her kitchen table, and I looked down.

"Kristina, what happened to you?" she asked softly.

I closed my eyes, close to tears.

"It's…it's Edward." I whispered.

"What? Kristina, talk to me." She urged softly.

I let it all out to her. I told her what he's done to me.

"How long?" she whispered in horror.

"Pretty much since I got together with him." I said sadly.

"Oh, Kristina," she whispered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged. "I was scared."

"We have to report this." She said, getting up.

"No…" I whispered. "He…he might…"

"We'll all go to the Cullen house together, and talk it through." Steph said.

My phone rang, making me jump.

It was Alice.

"Kristina, what the hell is going on?" she asked. "Edward came home late last night, and this morning he was gone."

"He's gone?" I whispered in horror. God, where was he?

"Yes, he left." She said. "I can't see where he went. Is he with you?"

"No…he isn't." I whispered. "Can my aunt and a friend and I come over…we…we need to talk."

"Okay…we're all here…well except Edward." She said.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Ten minutes later, I was crying in Alice's arms. She took one look at me and knew what had happened.

"Oh, Kristina, I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner." She sobbed.

"It's not your fault." I said through my tears.

Esme and Rosalie came over to me, and put their hands on my back, soothing me.

"He's an idiot, and an asshole." Rosalie spat bitterly.

"Get your hands off her." Growled a cold voice from the doorway.

I turned to see Edward standing there, glaring.

"You get your sorry ass out of here." Alice growled, arms tightening slightly around me. "How could you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jared straighten a bit.

"Edward, I think it's time for you to leave." Carlisle said softly.

Edward looked at Carlisle. Something passed between them. Hopefully some sort of understanding.

Edward turned back to me, and I recoiled against his look.

"Get out." Alice growled.

Edward turned on his heel and left.

"You'll be okay, Kris." Alice said softly. "We'll protect you."

I nodded shakily.

"I should go home." I whispered.

Alice nodded. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Alice." I whispered.

I followed Steph and Jared out to the car. I got in the back with Jared and leaned on his shoulder.

I was half asleep when we pulled into my driveway.

"Jared?" I mumbled, as he carried me inside.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked sleepily.

He hesitated, but seemed to get the green light from Steph.

"Of course." He murmured.

He carried me up to my room, and laid me down on the bed, but I held on to his shirt.

"Come on, Kris." He said softly. "Let go."

I shook my head. "You promised you'd stay."

He sighed, and climbed into bed with me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I was warm.

**AN: SORRY! I know how long this chapter took, but it had to be perfect. And, just to warn you, I may not be updating for a couple weeks. Weekends are the only good time I have to write, and my next few weekends are super busy. **


	7. Chapter 7: Cozy

Chapter 7-Cozy

For the first time in months I woke up feeling happy. Edward was, hopefully, out of my life. I breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Good morning." Jared murmured.

I looked up at him, confused at why he was in my room…in my bed with me.

"You asked me to stay." He said, smile hinting at his lips. "Well…demanding is more like it."

My eyes widened and I felt my face flush. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "It was no problem."

I looked up at him. "Thanks."

"Kristina, I have something to tell you." He said seriously.

My stomach lurched. What had happened?

"What?" I whispered.

"Well, we wolves have this thing called imprinting…" he began, taking a deep breath. "It's kind of like a love at first sight type of thing…and…well…I think I've imprinted on you."

I was frozen in shock. What could I say to that?

"I'm not asking anything from you." He said. "I just need to know that you're always safe, or I'll go crazy with worry."

I blinked rapidly. "How long?"

"Since I met you." He admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered.

"You were with him." He said through gritted teeth.

"You love me?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

I didn't know how to react.

"I'm not asking anything from you." He reminded me.

"I just…I just need some time." I said quietly.

He nodded. "I understand."

I took a deep breath, wanting to change the subject.

"Where's my aunt?" I asked.

"She left for work." He explained.

"Jared, thank you so much for helping me…" I said quietly.

"I'll be here for you whenever you need me." He promised. The strength in his voice told me that I was safe with him.

Alice had been so understanding of the situation, and hadn't been mad or judgmental at all.

All of the Cullens had been completely understanding. They hadn't been mad at me for saying it or anything. I had had horrific visions of them accusing me of lying and getting angry.

"I can't go to college in September." I whispered, blood going cold. "He'll be there…"

"Shh," Jared soothed, pulling me against his chest. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I took a deep shaky breath. "Thank you so much Jared, you have no idea how…"

"Don't get all worked up over him anymore. I'll always keep you safe. I promise."

I felt close to tears, but I bit them back. I would not cry over Edward Cullen anymore.

Jared was rubbing my back. "I'll have to leave soon."

"What?" I gasped.

"I might have to patrol the border between Forks and La Push today." He explained. "I'll have to call Sam."

"Sam?" I asked.

"Pack alpha." He muttered, pulling his phone out and dialling. I didn't listen to his conversation, but when he snapped his phone shut, he took a deep, annoyed breath.

"Yeah, I have to patrol today." He sighed.

I nodded. "Okay."

"You aren't staying here alone." He growled.

"Well where am I going?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you could always go to my house." He said. "But, if you don't want to be alone, you can go to Sam's house. His girlfriend, and imprint, will be there."

I definitely did _not _want to be alone.

"I guess Sam's house." I decided.

Jared nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He slid out of bed, and immediately I felt cold.

I sighed and got out of bed, and almost fell. I looked down to see that I was still wearing Jared's clothes.

I dug through my dresser and found jeans and a t-shirt. I peeled off Jared's clothes, and pulled on my new outfit.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed through my hair.

My worried brown eyes stared back at me in the mirror. There was a big dark bruise under my left eye. Lovely.

I pulled out my concealor and foundation, and started working on covering this stupid thing.

When I was finally happy with the result, I went downstairs. Jared looked surprised.

"What happened to your bruise?" he asked.

"I covered it with make up." I said.

He grasped my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. He grabbed a tea towel, and got it wet. Then, he gently started rubbing my face.

"Hey, what are you-"

"You're beautiful without it." He said. "You don't need to cover it."

"But the bruise…"

"You won't be the only one with something like that on your face." He assured me. "Sam's girlfriend has scars down the right side of her face."

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Sam got angry; and phased a little too close to her."

"Wow." I said softly.

"Yea." He said as we got into his car.

It was a quiet ride down to La Push. I was lost in thought about Sam and his girlfriend.

Finally, we pulled up to a little house close to the main road. Jared and I went inside, and immediately I was hit with the scent of freshly baked muffins.

I looked around to see a bunch of guys lounging around. Along with three girls.

"You must be the vampire girl." A beautiful Quileute woman greeted me. This must be Sam's girlfriend. She had long scars down the right side of her face.

"And you must be the wolf girl." I said.

"Touché." She grinned. "I'm Emily. This is Sam, pack alpha, and my boyfriend. There's Paul, and his imprint Mel. Over there is Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Over at the back are Seth and Leah Clearwater, the only siblings in the pack."

"That we know about." Someone muttered.

Emily shot them a look.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." I said. "I'm Kristina."

"Nice bruise you got there." Paul said. "I hope whoever did it to you got the shit beat out of them."

The girl beside him, Mel, punched him playfully. She wasn't Quileute. She was as pale as me with black hair and green eyes. She was thin. Like, really thin, as if she had just gone through a major surgery that hadn't allowed her to eat in days. I was almost certain I had seen her around school.

As the guys left, us girls just talked.

"Edward Cullen did that to you?" Mel asked softly.

I nodded.

A dark look crossed her face. "Ever since Bella died he's been so different. You probably won't believe that but he was never so mean…or bitter…"

Emily sighed. "Well he's gone now."

"Hopefully." I whispered.

Mel looked at me sympathetically.

"You'll be fine. Nothing can get through those boys." She said.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

After a while the guys came back.

"Jared, I should probably get home." I said.

"Okay, I'll drive you know." He said, getting up and stretching.

I thanked and said bye to Emily, and everyone else.

"Do you want me to come inside with you?" Jared asked, pulling into my driveway.

I looked up at the dark house. Steph must not be home yet.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm pretty tired. I'm just going to go to sleep."

He sighed. "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded. "I will. Thanks again."

"No problem." He said. "Be safe."

I went into my house, and padded up to my room.

I flicked on my bedroom light, and looked around. My house was so quiet, it was eerie.

I went over to my desk and straightened out some papers. I looked at my college acceptance letter, and ripped it in half.

That felt good.

I wandered back downstairs, flicking lights on as I went.

I rooted through the fridge for something to eat.

I sighed. I couldn't find anything. I crinkled my nose at the meat in the fridge.

I settled for a granola bar.

I should've got Jared to come in with me. Now I was nervous that _he_ would come out of no where.

I went back up to my room and climbed into bed. A cold hand went over my mouth, and something else wrapped around my stomach, and dragged me out of bed, and out the window. I hit my head against the window frame, and everything went black.

**AN: For those of you who read Imprinted, I hope you enjoyed Mel's little cameo in there haha! She won't really be in this story; I just wanted to put her in there for that situation. **


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapping

Chapter 8: Kidnapping

_Kristina_

When my eyes fluttered open I was tied down to a chair. My head hurt, my vision was blurry, and my ears were ringing slightly.

I looked around, blinking rapidly. My vision was clearing up.

I remembered exactly what happened…at least until I had blacked out.

Where the hell was I?

It was dark, but I could see a little bit around me. I was in a room, that didn't have much in it. There was a table against one wall…and that's pretty much it.

"Kristina." An ice cold voice said from somewhere behind me.

I froze, blood running cold.

"Edward." I whispered in horror.

"Kristina, I need to talk to you." He said.

He came in front of me, and I moved as far away from him as I could…which was mostly just cringing back into the chair.

"I am sorry." He whispered serenely.

I didn't say anything, just kept a straight face.

After a minute of silence, he opened his mouth again.

"Say something." He whispered.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I whispered. "Why am I here? Couldn't you have just called?"

"We are going somewhere." He said.

"What?" I demanded.

"When we leave here, we will be getting on a private plane, and leaving Forks."

"No!" I screeched. "You're not taking me anywhere."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't stop me."

"Please, Edward." I whispered.

He knelt down in front of me and caressed my face.

"You look so much like my Bella." He whispered sadly.

I kept my mouth shut.

"I tried to keep her safe. I tried to keep her away from my kind." He whispered. "I couldn't save her. He got to her before we could save her."

"He?" I asked, voice trembling.

"A vampire by the name of James killed her." He growled.

I clamped my mouth shut again.

He sighed softly. "I never wanted to hurt you. I…I don't know what came over me…Kristina…I am truly sorry."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't trust a word that came out of his mouth.

"Which is why we're leaving." He said. "I don't want you to get hurt because of what I am anymore."

"Let me go." I whispered. "I won't get hurt if I stay in Forks…please…I don't want to go with you."

He laughed bitterly. "Forks wasn't safe for Bella, how will it be safe for you?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say to that?

He burrowed his face in my neck. "You smell so good."

I couldn't move away from him. I was trapped.

Fear filled the pit of my stomach. It dawned on me that Edward would take me, whether I liked it or not.

"You're kidnapping me." I whispered.

He shrugged. "You're eighteen. You will call your aunt and tell her that you have to leave Forks. That there are too many bad memories there and that you can't live in fear."

"And what if I don't?" I asked, voice trembling.

"You'll be sorry." He growled.

He pulled my phone out of his pocket, and scrolled through my contacts until he found Steph's number. He held the phone up to my ear and I listened to it ring. On the third ring she picked up.

"Kris, where are you?" she demanded.

"Steph, I'm…I'm leaving Forks." I whispered, hating myself for it.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"There are too many bad memories there…and I can't live in fear." I whispered.

"Where will you go?" she asked softly.

"Florida." I said automatically. "I know people there. They can give me a place to stay until I get on track."

"Kris, come on." She said softly. "Your parents will kill me."

"Please, Steph, try to understand." I whispered desperately.

"Hold on, someone wants to talk to you." She said.

At Edward's glare, I objected. "No…Steph…I-"

"Kristina," Jared's voice said on the other line. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Jared," I whispered. "I…I have to leave…I'm so sorry."

"Come back." He begged. "Please, Kristina, come back. I know you aren't safe. I can tell. Tell me what's going on."

"I can't!" I sobbed.

"Where are you?" he demanded. "What did he do-"

The line went dead, and I realized Edward had snapped my phone shut.

"Let's go, Kristina." He growled.

I whimpered as he untied me, and roughly pulled me away from the chair.

He pulled me outside somewhere, and shoved me into his Volvo.

I recoiled into the seat as he sped to the airport.

I wanted to get away from him somehow. But how could I do that? I couldn't just jump out of the car. Maybe I could make my escape at the airport.

_Jared_

Kristina was in trouble. I could smell that the bloodsucker had been here.

Her aunt was obviously stressed out. I wasn't sure if she knew that something had happened, but I definitely knew Kristina was in trouble.

"I'm going to go try and find her." I said. "I'll see if I can get her to come back, okay?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Stay here, in case she comes back on her own, or if she calls again." I suggested.

She nodded. The look on her face told me she knew that Kristina was in trouble.

I left her house, and started to run. I could smell the bloodsucker, and I could smell Kristina.

I didn't phase, seeing as I didn't have an extra set of clothes on me.

I ended up right at the leeches' house.

I banged on the door. "Open up!" I roared.

The tiny one opened it and made a face. "Yes?"

"Your brother took Kristina." I growled.

She looked legitimately surprised. "He what?"

"He kidnapped Kristina." I growled.

Her eyes widened. "He just left. I didn't see her." She closed her eyes. "He's taking her to the airport. If I were you, I'd try and catch them, quick."

She tossed car keys at me, and pointed to the garage.

"The black one." She muttered.

My eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Go! Before they get on a plane and leave!"

I ran into the garage, and unlocked the glossy black Mercedes.

I started it, and sped to the airport in Seattle.

I parked next to the shiny silver Volvo, and ran into the airport.

I pushed people out of my way, hoping to find Kristina and that asshole.

I would rip him apart when I found him. I was absolutely furious.

Finally, I found them. They were sitting in one of the lounge areas waiting to be let on to his private jet or whatever.

He was clutching her hand tightly.

"Kristina!" I roared.

Automatically, both their heads shot up.

Kristina and I locked eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She looked so scared, and hurt…it was killing me.

I ran straight to her, and pulled her away from him. She was shivering in fear.

"Are you okay?" I murmured into her hair.

"Now I am." She whispered.

The leech had stood up by now.

"Kristina and I are leaving." He said.

"No, you aren't taking her anywhere." I growled.

I felt Kristina shudder in my arms, I held onto her tighter.

"Excuse me?" the leech asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?" I demanded.

His face turned furious.

"I'm not afraid of you." I growled. "And you do _not _want to get me angry, parasite."

"I can do whatever I please, mutt." He growled.

"I'm leaving." I announced. "With Kristina. Whether you like it or not."

I pulled Kristina behind me, putting myself in between the leech and her.

"You won't touch her, ever again." I growled.

"Try and stop me." He spat.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Kris." I said, turning around and leading her outside.

"Thank you so much Jared." She whispered.

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 9: Gone Again

Chapter 9-Gone Again

_Kristina_

"You're safe." Jared whispered on the car ride to his house.

I nodded. "I know…thank you so much."

He smiled. "Don't mention it."

"I want to go home." I said.

He looked at me. "I don't want you alone."

"I won't be." I said. "Steph will be there."

"And if he comes back?" Jared demanded.

I didn't know what to say to that so I clamped my mouth shut.

"Exactly." He said smugly.

"But how do I know she's safe?" I protested. "Please, Jared, take me home. I need to sleep in my own bed tonight."

He sighed. "I'm coming in with you. There's no way I'm leaving you two alone against that bloodsucker."

I smiled victoriously. I had won the argument.

As we entered my house I was pulled into a hug from Steph.

"I was so worried, Kristina!" she said. "What the hell happened?"

"Edward." I whispered.

She ground her teeth together.

Before she could say anything more, I interrupted.

"Steph, I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed." I said sleepily, pulling Jared along with me.

I crawled into bed, and fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, Jared was dozing in the chair in my room.

His eyes opened, and he smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Better than okay."

I could practically see the relief seep into him by the familiar slump of his shoulders.

Our eyes locked. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

"Kristina?" Steph asked from the doorway.

After a few seconds, I tore my gaze away from Jared. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at Steph.

"Yea, Steph?" I asked.

"We need to talk." She said, glancing at Jared. "Alone."

My stomach lurched. She didn't seem angry. Had I done something wrong?

"I'll go home." Jared said. "I have to get changed and call my boss, see when I'm working again."

I knew very well that Jared's boss was his pack alpha.

Jared left my house, and Steph sat at the end of my bed.

"How are you, Kris?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay." I said. "Thank god Jared found me…who knows where I'd be."

"Kristina…I don't think Forks is safe for you." She said softly.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't think Forks is safe for you." She repeated, grasping my hand, sad look in her eyes. "You're done school now, I think you should go and be with your parents."

My breath caught in my throat.

"You don't want me here anymore?" I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "No! It's not that at all! Don't take it that way, honey. I love having you here. It's just, Forks isn't safe for you. Who knows what will happen if Edward decides to come back here?"

I blinked rapidly. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, but your parents are on their way back as we speak. I called them last night."

I felt nauseous.

"Steph…I…I want to stay here." I whispered.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." She said, taking a deep breath. "Would you like me to help you pack?"

I shook my head. "I'll do it myself."

"Kris, please don't hate me for this." She said. "I just think it's what's best for you."

I nodded. "I don't hate you, Steph."

She got up off my bed, and left my room.

I hugged my pillow to my chest, feeling empty.

I was leaving Forks. The realization slammed into me. I didn't want to leave, but it was the right thing to do.

If Edward came back, and Jared wasn't around, I was defenceless. I sadly pulled myself off my bed and began piling my things into my suitcase. It all fit into my one big one.

A while later Jared came back. He noticed my suitcase, and stared at me, open mouthed.

"You're leaving?" he whispered.

I nodded sadly. "My aunt called my parents and told them what happened. They're on a plane back right now."

"You can't leave." He whispered. The look on his face broke my heart.

"I have to." I whispered.

"No, Kristina, you can't." he whispered, looking broken.

"Kristina!" Steph called from downstairs. "Your parents are here."

Jared grabbed my suitcase, and went with me downstairs.

For the first time in months I saw my parents.

From travelling around the country, their skin tones had bronzed immensely and I was pulled into hugs from both of them.

"Are you okay?" my mom demanded, looking at me.

"I'm okay." I said.

My mom sighed. "Steph told me what happened. We're going to go back to Florida as soon as possible."

"Mom, I don't want to leave." I said softly.

"Kristina, this is not up for debate." She said.

"Mom. I'm eighteen. And I want to stay in Washington." I said.

"Kristina, you are coming with us. We will not allow you to come into any harm again."

"Mom, please." I whispered.

"No, Kristina. Let's go." She said.

I threw one last look at Jared, before allowing my dad to take my suitcase from him.

My parents went outside to load my suitcase into the car.

Steph looked thoroughly upset, Jared looked heartbroken.

"Jared, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." He said.

I looked down and shook my head sadly.

"Hey," Jared said, pulling my face up so I could look up at him. "Don't be sad. You'll be safe now."

"I could be safe right here." I whispered.

"Your parents aren't going to let you stay." He said. "Kristina, you have to leave."

I shook my head and looked down again.

"I don't want to though."

"If your parents were willing to debate this, I'd invite you to come live with me. But they won't listen. Kris, you have to go."

I couldn't look up at him. He pressed his lips softly against the top of my head as my parents came back into the house.

"Are you ready, Kristina?" my mom asked.

I nodded tears stinging at my eyes.

Steph pulled me into a hug.

"Be safe, okay, Kris?"

I nodded. "I'll be okay. You stay safe."

She nodded. "Of course."

And with that, my parents walked me out of the house.

I got into the back of their rental car, and stared moodily out the window.

I hated this. I didn't want to leave Forks.

How would this affect Jared? He had slightly explained the whole imprinting thingy to me, but would it be horrible for us to be apart?

Something in the back of my mind told me that it definitely would be bad for him.

Maybe even for both of us.

I sighed again, and crossed my arms tightly against my chest.

"Kristina, I know you think this is unfair now," my mom said from the front passenger seat, and turned to look at me. "But, this is the best thing for you right now. What was your boyfriend's name? Jace?"

"Jason." I said quietly. No, my parents didn't know about Jason and my past. I had seen an easy escape when I moved to Forks.

As we pulled up to the airport, I sighed yet again.

**AN: BIG shout out to joannetwilight, without her this story wouldn't be possible!**


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

Chapter 10: Complications

Back in my old room in Florida, I felt burning hot. The heat was sweltering. I was in shorts and a tank top the minute I walked into my room.

I sighed. I wanted to be back in Forks. I didn't want to be here.

I curled up on the bed I hadn't used in months.

My phone rang and I sighed. Couldn't I get at least _one _moment of rest?

My stomach lurched. It was Jason.

I considered ignoring the call, but that wouldn't do much good.

I sighed. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Krissy," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I could hear that he was slurring a little bit. Was he seriously drunk? "I hear you're back for good now."

"Not for very long, if I have anything to do with it." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"So, you wanna meet somewhere?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks."

"Why not, Krissy?" I ground my teeth against the stupid ass nickname he had branded me with.

"I'm super tired. I just landed." I said, feigning a yawn.

He sighed. "Come on, Krissy. I wanna see you."

I rolled my eyes again. "No thank you, Jason."

"Please?" he slurred.

"No." I said. "You're drunk. I can hear it in your voice. I don't want to go anywhere with you." I ended the phone call, and turned my phone off.

I spent the night re-packing the things I had taken out of my bag, before falling asleep.

When I woke up I felt as if a truck had rammed right through my heart, but I did have a glimmer of hope for the outcome of the conversation I would be having with my parents.

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

My parents were reading the paper sitting at the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

They both looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Kris." My mom said.

"Morning." I said.

"How'd you sleep?" my dad asked.

"Horribly." I said. "The rain used to help me fall asleep back in Forks. Speaking of Forks, I would like to tell you something.

"I'm eighteen. This means I am legally an adult, which means I can make my own decisions as to my living arrangements. What I'm trying to tell you is that I will be leaving on the next flight to Washington to live back in Forks."

My father's eyes bugged out of his head, and my mom snorted.

"Kristina, we've been over this. You are not moving back to Forks."

I shook my head. "Mom, I'm eighteen. I can move out whenever I like. And I want to move out, and back to Forks."

"And who will you stay with?" she asked.

"Either Steph or Jared." I said, more confident in Steph than anything else. I had called her last night telling her I was going to move back, and she told me her door was always open to me.

Jared had said the same thing.

So, I knew I would have a place to go.

My mom laughed. "You are staying here."

I kept my face neutral, not showing any sign of a response.

"Mother, my bag is packed." I said. "There is a plane leaving at seven o'clock tonight with about seventy five seats left. I didn't unpack anything last night. All I need to do is order my plane ticket."

A pregnant pause filled the room. My mom was at a loss for words.

"And how do you think you'll pay for that plane ticket?" she finally asked.

Without missing a beat, I answered her. "I had a job in Forks. I also have a credit card, under my name, and only my name."

She hesitated. Obviously I had put her in a corner where she couldn't think of another way to stop me from leaving.

On the inside, I was grinning like an idiot. There was nothing she could say to stop me from leaving now.

On the outside, my face was neutral. I kept my face straight.

"Well then," my mom said. "If you think you will be safer in a town with a maniac more than with your own parents, then go ahead."

I could tell she was trying to give me the guilt trip. I would _not _fall for it.

I turned on my heel and walked upstairs, just about to ready to order my ticket when there was a knock at my door.

I turned in my desk chair to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Yea dad?" I asked.

"Kris, please don't go." He said.

I stared at him incredulously. "What?" I asked.

"You would be so much safer here. Come on Kris, your mom is just trying to protect you."

I bristled at his words. "Dad, I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself. I'm capable of living in Forks."

He came in and sat on my bed, and grasped my hand.

"Kristina, we do know that you're capable. But we would be much more at ease if you were here with us." He said.

"Dad, please understand. I don't want to be here." I said. "I'll be perfectly safe in Forks."

"I know that. But your mom is worried about you. Do this for her."

"Dad, I'm leaving." I said, taking a deep breath.

I barely heard the doorbell ring, but my dad's head cocked to the side.

He sighed. "Kris, please stay. We've missed you. And now we find out what happened in Forks? We're worried about you."

"What's there to be worried about?" I asked bitterly. "I'm 'safe' now." I air-quoted the safe.

"Have you ever heard of post traumatic stress disorder?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, that could be a consequence of what has recently happened with you."

"What are you suggesting?" I whispered.

"Therapy?" he offered. "Or get a doctor to check you out."

"One of the greatest doctors in the country is in Forks." I snapped. "And you pulled me away from him. If something was wrong with me, he's the doctor to treat it."

My dad sighed, and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off.

"Krissy!" said a voice that haunted me.

I slowly turned to see Jason standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

He walked over to me, and put his arm lazily around my shoulders, I tried not to flinch against his touch.

"I'll leave you two alone." My dad said, leaving my room.

I stared after him, wishing he would've stayed. Why couldn't he be like any other parent on the face of the planet and watch us like vultures to make sure we wouldn't do anything?

"How have you been, Krissy?" he asked.

I shrugged his arm off my shoulders, and closed my laptop.

"I've been okay." I said. "How have you been?"

"Missing you." He said.

I fought against the fighting urge to roll my eyes.

He pecked my cheek, and I flinched away from him.

"What's wrong, Krissy?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

He sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"Jason, I'm leaving." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to move back to Forks." I said.

"What?" he asked again. "Why?"

"Because," I said, taking a deep breath. "I hate it here. I can't stand to even look at you! Not after everything you did to me, and especially after everything that's just happened to me!"

He looked angry for a second, but that quickly melted away, and he smirked.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "I just don't want to be here."

He laughed. "Sure."

"Get out." I said.

"I'll see you later, Krissy." He said. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"No you're not." I said.

He laughed again. "See you later."

I shuddered, and opened my laptop again.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I entered my credit card information. I held my breath as I waited for the order to go through.

My eyes widened when a message appeared saying that the flight had been cancelled.

I groaned. Well wasn't that just fantastic?

I looked for more flights near Washington, but couldn't find any.

But, I wouldn't let that stop me.

I pulled my suitcase and carry-on bag out of my room, and went downstairs. I heard and audible sigh come from my dad.

"Kris, don't go." He said. "Please, don't go. I'm not forcing you to stay, I'm asking you to."

I shook my head. "Dad, I can't stay here."

He sighed, and sneakily handed me some money.

"Use it wisely." He said softly. Did he know the flight had been cancelled?

All I did was nod, and quietly thank him.

"So, Kris, you're actually leaving?" my mom asked.

I nodded. "Yessiree."

"I know that flight was cancelled, Kristina." She said.

"Why do you think I'm heading to the Greyhound station?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She sighed. "It will take days for you to get there."

I shrugged. "If that's the price I have to pay, I'll pay it. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Stay. Here."

My dad looked at the floor. My mom kept eye contact with me. She tried to see through my plan, but, obviously, I was hiding nothing. I had been brutally honest with her, and my eyes locked with hers.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye." I said bitterly, and left the house, slamming the front door behind me.

The Greyhound bus station wasn't too far from my house; it was a fifteen minute walk. Thankfully, there was a bus leaving for Kansas tonight. I sighed in relief. I could figure out how to get to Washington from there.

I bought the ticket, and went into the small restaurant near the bus station. I looked at the menu, slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me?" as male's voice asked from behind me. I turned away from the menu to look up at him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the seat across from me.

I shook my head.

"Thank you." He smiled. "It's pretty crowded in here; I had no idea where to sit."

I nodded. "I know. I'm lucky I found this booth."

He smiled again, straight teeth gleaming, his dark hair was slightly tousled, and his bright blue eyes seemed to see right into my soul.

"Where ya headed?" he asked.

"Washington…well, right now Kansas." I said.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded. "What a coincidence, I'm headed to Seattle."

"Small world." I mumbled, looking back to my menu.

"Order anything you like." He said. "It's on me."

My eyes widened. "You don't need to do that."

He smiled. "It's fine. I got it."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"It's really my pleasure."

The waitress came over to our table, and I ordered a Caesar salad. It was the only thing on the menu that I knew had no traces of meat in it.

The guy, I realized I still didn't know his name, ordered a club sandwich.

"So, I don't even know your name." I said.

He smiled. "It's Chase. What's yours?"

"Kristina." I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." He said.

**AN: I KNOW it's been awhile, but I've been busy. If I still even have ANY readers left, I'm sorry for the delay. And FYI I love reviews **


	11. Chapter 11: Travel

Chapter 11: Travel

Chase sat next to me on the bus. He noticed a bruise on my knee and inquired about it. I felt my face heat. I didn't want Chase to know what had happened.

"I fell." I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded again, without turning to look at him. "I'm fine."

I leaned back in my seat, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I nodded again. "I'm fine, don't worry."

I stared out my window, watching the trees fly past. I was so relieved to be going back to Forks. I knew I would be perfectly safe there, with Jared able to protect me. Hell, maybe I could even convince Steph to move somewhere in La Push.

I pulled a water bottle out of my bag and took a swig out of it. I couldn't wait to be back in Forks; adrenaline was pumping through my body. Although I detested the rain, the people who were waiting for me when I got there was worth much more than having to suffer through the constant cover of clouds and rain.

I smiled to myself, thinking about being reunited with Jared. I wasn't too sure why I felt this way about going back to him; it's not like we were a thing or anything. And yet, I still felt this inexplicable pull to him. He had told me he loved me, or at least something dangerously close to that.

Did I love him? Was I capable of allowing myself to let him in? Was I capable of allowing anyone to make any form of physical contact with me again, when I would flinch when someone did something so small like placing their arm around my shoulders?

Or could Jared help me be comfortable around people again? Would I ever be able to be comfortable around people again? How could I be? After everything that had happened to me, how could I possibly be around people again?

I could feel the familiar bit of panic seep into me just sitting her beside Chase. It had reminded me all too much of sitting next to Edward while he maneuvered his way to the airport in Seattle.

I shuddered, and Chase noticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Chase, it's one hundred degrees out. I'm not cold at all."

He just nodded.

I stared out the window again, anticipation building in my chest. I was on my way back to Forks.

A few hours later, the bus stopped.

The driver came on the loudspeaker. "We are stopping here for forty-five minutes for you all to get something to eat, and stretch your legs. We have a long drive ahead of us still, and we would like to get there before tomorrow afternoon, if that's possible."

Chase and I exited the bus, and I stretched as soon as my feet hit the hot concrete. My body felt sore and tingly in all different places.

"You're going to be freezing once we get to Washington." Chase said.

"I know, I have a sweater in my bag." I said.

He laughed. "You're smart."

"I know." I said with a smile.

Chase and I walked into a service station, and I practically ran to the washroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. Thankfully, the bruise around my eye was fading quickly, but that didn't stop me from covering it with make-up. I didn't want everyone to know I had been abused. I touched up my make-up and left the washroom.

Chase was waiting for me with two coffees. He handed me one.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

After that, we just walked around for about half an hour before we had to go back to the bus. I sighed, not wanting to sit back down.

After I finished my coffee, I felt wide awake. I doodled in a sketchbook, tried to read, went on my laptop.

Nothing held my attention for very long. Even Chase had fallen asleep.

I didn't want to call anyone; a lot of people on the bus were asleep. I didn't want to text Jared, because I wanted my arrival to be a surprise. I jumped when my phone vibrated.

**Where r u? **It was Jason. I ground my teeth together. God, I hated abbreviations.

**On my way back to Forks. **Was my reply.

**I thought ur rents said u couldn't go back. **He replied.

**I can do what I want. I'm eighteen.** Was my response, before turning my phone off.

I leaned back in my seat, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. I guess I was coming down from my caffeine high.

I fell asleep against the window of the bus.


	12. Chapter 12: Back For Good

Chapter 12: Back For Good

The next day, we were back in Washington.

The oh-so-familiar rain made me take a deep sigh of relief. I couldn't wait to see Jared and Steph again.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as we pulled up to the bus station in Washington.

Chase glanced at me. "Excited?"

I nodded, pulling my sweater on.

"Thanks for sitting with me this trip." I said with a smile. "I would've been bored out of my mind."

"No problem." He smiled. "Have fun in Forks."

"Have fun in Seattle." I said.

"Oh definitely." He laughed. "Hey, if you ever need me, here's my number." He wrote his number out on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, tucking it into my purse.

"Take care of yourself, Kristina." He said, hugging me.

I fought against the flinch that threatened to surface and hugged him back.

"Bye Chase." I said, as he got into a cab.

I hailed a cab, and gave the driver Steph's address.

When the cab pulled up to the familiar house, I breathed a sigh of relief. I threw a few twenties at him and pulled my things out of the trunk. Thankfully, Steph's car was in the driveway, so I practically ran to the door.

I knocked and waited.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kristina?" she gasped.

"I told you I'd be back!" I grinned, hugging my aunt.

"How?" she gasped.

"I told my parents that I'm eighteen and I can make my own decisions." I said. "So I got a Greyhound ticket and came here."

"Wow, Kris. That's awesome!" she said.

"So, what do you say?" I asked. "Can I stay here again?"

"Your room is still up there." She grinned.

"Thanks Steph." I said, dragging my bags up to my room.

Steph leaned in my doorway.

"I think you should go to La Push." She advised. "Someone's missed you."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Can I use your car?" I whispered.

"Of course." She said, handing me her keys.

I practically ran out of the house and into the car. I drove to Jared's house and knocked on the door.

Minutes later he opened it.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw me.

"Kristina?" he whispered.

"Hey." I said softly.

"You're back?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"For good?" he whispered.

I nodded again.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god." He whispered. "I was so worried."

I felt tears stinging at my eyes for some weird reason. I blinked them away.

He pulled away from me.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too, trust me." I said.

Jared pulled me into his house.

"You shouldn't live in Forks." He said.

I felt my stomach drop. "You want me to leave again?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Not at all! I don't mean it that way."

I blinked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"Kris, I want you to move down here." He said softly.

"What?" I whispered.

"You should live in La Push where _he _can't get to you." He said.

"I don't have an apartment." I said softly. "I don't have money to pay for that…not yet…I had to quit my job when I left…"

He stared at me. I stared back, until realization slowly seeped into my body.

"You…you want me to move here?" I asked. "In your house with you?"

He nodded.

"Wait-how do you even pay for this house?" I asked.

"It was my parents' place." He said. "When they…left I got it."

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Kris, there's three bedrooms." He said. "Why not?"

"I don't know." I said. "I'd be a burden on you."

"No you wouldn't." he said, smile tugging at his lips. "You're my imprint, remember? I'd be glad to have you staying here, it would be a relief."

"Will my aunt be safe?" I asked.

"He doesn't want her, he wants you." Jared said.

"I don't know…what if something happens to her?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen, Kris." He assured me. "You can ask the Cullens to watch over the house for you. In case he comes back."

"Jared, I'll have to think about it."

"Take as long as you need." He said quietly. "You can't make a rushed decision."

"I know." I said. "I have to talk to my aunt."

He nodded. "I understand. But Sam and all the other guys think it's best for you. You're part of the pack, part of the family now, none of us want to see you get hurt, Kris."

My throat tightened. "That…that means a lot to me."

He smiled. "I know."

"I should go." I said. "I have to sort some things out with my aunt, okay?"

"Drive safely, Kris." He said.

"I will." I whispered.

I left his house and got into Steph's car.

I obviously had _a lot_ to think about.

If I moved in with Jared, I would be completely safe. There would be no chance of Edward finding me. He was bound by treaty not to go into Forks. He would be risking a war by even attempting it, yet alone trying to kidnap me.

But, on a completely other note, Steph would be left unprotected. I knew Jared wouldn't want to have her staying with us, that'd be pretty uncomfortable for him. I could always ask if the Cullens could watch over the house, but that would make me feel guilty, first for tearing their family apart, second by asking them to do that for me.

I sighed.


	13. Chapter 13: Decision

Chapter 13: Decision

As I walked back into Steph's house, I thought about the conversation I was about to have with her. I thought about how it might hurt her if I told her I had been offered to live with someone else. Would she be the responsible "parent" and tell me it was unacceptable to live with a guy? Or would she, in her usual self, be completely understanding about the whole thing?

I still wasn't completely sure if I was going to move in with Jared.

I mean, how could I leave Steph all alone? If Edward came back for me, and she was left defenseless…

I shuddered against the thought. But then, how would she be any better off if I was here? We'd still both be defenseless.

But, if he came back for me, he could just take me and not bother her at all. And if I was gone, he could hurt her to get to me. I knew for a fact he'd go to those lengths.

I sighed, looking around for her.

"Steph?" I called.

"In the kitchen!" she answered.

I took a deep breath. I could do this.

She was cooking…something. I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"What is that?" I asked, poking it with a wooden spoon.

"Stir fry." She said.

I stared at the clumps of vegetables.

"Did you make it right?" I asked.

"I think so." She said. "I hope so."

I looked at it, then looked at Steph.

"Well the recipe called for chicken, but I had to take it out!" she said with a laugh.

"So you put something else in to replace the chicken!" I laughed. "You can't just leave it out and not put something else in."

She sighed. "Want to order pizza? This will probably taste like crap."

"Sure." I said pulling out a pizza parlour's delivery pamphlet from a drawer in the kitchen as Steph scraped the remnants of the stir fry in the garbage.

"Is cheese okay?" I asked.

"Perfect." She said.

I called the pizza place and placed our order.

Once I was off the phone, I got nervous.

Have you ever had a boyfriend that wasn't exactly what your parents would call "suitable"? And the nervousness came over you when you tried to tell them about him?

Well, that's exactly how I felt.

Twenty minutes later, after the delivery guy had come and go, I still hadn't told Steph about what Jared had offered.

After we had done eating, Steph cleared our plates and was about to go out to the living room, but I stopped her.

"Steph, I need to talk to you." I said softly.

Worry creased her face. "What is it? Is he back? What's wrong?"

"Sit down." I said, sounding calmer than I felt. "He's not back."

I saw relief flood into her.

"What is it?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I took a deep breath. "Jared invited me to move in with him."

"That's very sweet of him, are you considering it?"

I nodded. "I've been considering it, but I'm not sure."

"I think you should do it." She said softly.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" she laughed.

"Well if Edward comes back, he could hurt you."

"I'll be fine." She assured me. "Your protection is what's key here. I'll make sure to lock all the doors and windows at night, what more could he do?"

_He can get through locked doors and windows. _I thought miserably.

"I don't know, Steph…" I said.

"You think about it." She said. "I'll be okay with whatever your decision is."

I sighed, deep in thought.

If I moved in with Jared I would be safe.

But if I didn't, Edward could come back and try to hurt me.

But, if I did go, Edward could come back and maybe hurt Steph. She couldn't know what he was, and what he could do.

I put my head down on the table, stressed out.

I wished that the answer could just pop into my head out of nowhere. I wished I had an answer to this nagging cloud of my head.

I sighed, and called Jared. My decision was made.


	14. Chapter 14: Promises

Chapter 14: Promises

I stared out the car window absentmindedly as Jared drove to his house. I couldn't believe I was actually moving in with him.

In a way, it felt selfish of me. I was leaving Steph alone. What if Edward came back for me? What if he hurt her?

I felt panic swell into the pit of my stomach. Was I making a huge mistake? How could I have allowed myself to leave my aunt alone in that house, with the threat of Edward coming back at any moment?

"Kris, are you sure you're okay about this?" Jared asked.

I nodded, not sure of my voice at the moment.

"Kris, are you sure?" he asked. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"No, I do want to do this." I whispered. "I have to…if I stay in Forks, and he comes back…" I shuddered at the thought. "But what if he comes back and Steph is alone?" Panic swelled in my stomach again.

"Kris, she'll be fine." He soothed. "The Cullens offered to watch over the house, remember? He probably wouldn't fight his own family. Your aunt will be fine."

I bit my lip and looked out the car window. I was scared for my aunt's life, and I felt guilty because the Cullens were now watching over my old house. I pretty much tore apart their family, and now I was asking them for help.

We pulled up to Jared's house, and he turned to look at me.

"You go inside, and get some sleep." He said. "You've had a long day. I'll bring all of your stuff in."

"Thanks." I whispered, and wandered into his house.

I found a bedroom and slid into the bed. Surprisingly, I fell asleep right away.

When I woke up I went out to Jared's kitchen to find him leaning against the counter.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"I have to go out with Sam today." He said. "Do you want to stay here, or go to Emily's?"

"I'll stay here." I said. "I need some time alone."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be back later."

"Bye Jared." I said softly.

"Bye Kris." He said as he walked out the front door.

I sighed and looked around. I had nothing to do.

I had decided I wanted to be alone, because if I went to Emily's I knew I wouldn't have a moment alone with my thoughts.

I sat down on Jared's couch and thought about my life.

I thought about Edward. How he had promised to never hurt me again, but he had. Numerous times after that "promise".

Then, I thought about Jason. He had done exactly the same thing that Edward had done.

Would Jared be the same way?

The thought made my blood run cold. Could I really trust Jared? How much did I really know about him? Why had I agreed to move in with someone I barely knew?

I stared at my hands, unsure of what to do.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry about how short it is. I promise I'll post another chapter soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Problems

Chapter 15: Problems

When Jared came home that night, I was still sitting on the couch, staring at my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Kris, I can tell when something's wrong." He said quietly. "You can talk to me."

"I've just been thinking all day." I said. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

He sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded. "I know. It's just…hard to deal with, you know?"

"I understand." He said softly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"Kris, when was the last time you ate?" he asked.

I shrugged. For the life of me I couldn't remember.

"You have to eat." He said.

"I'm not hungry." I said. "Seriously, when I get hungry, I'll tell you. I promise."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Jared, I'm going to bed." I said. "I'm really tired."

He nodded. "See you tomorrow."

I went into the room that I guess could be considered mine now, and fell onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Yes, I was tired, but I probably wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. I hadn't been sleeping much lately…or eating for that matter. I just…couldn't. I didn't know why, but I knew Jared was worried about me. I didn't like making him worry, but whenever I tried to do anything I just remembered everything that had happened. I shuddered and rolled onto my side.

_Jared_

I sighed as Kris went into her room. I knew she had to eat, and I knew she probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but there was nothing I could do to get her to eat. I couldn't force food down her throat.

I would probably have to call one of the Cullens and ask for help. I didn't want to, but it was necessary. I didn't want Kris to just waste away like she was doing now. I had noticed that she had gotten a lot thinner over the past few weeks that I had seen her. After she came back from Florida she had seemed worse off than she had been before she went.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. I wasn't very hungry; I had eaten at Emily's place earlier with the guys.

I leaned against the counter and held my head in my hands. What could I do? Kris wasn't doing very well, I could tell. But, I didn't know how I could approach her about it. I didn't want to flat out tell her to eat and sleep.

Maybe it was a mistake having her move in with me. Maybe she'd be better off with her aunt. Maybe her aunt would be able to get her to eat something.

I sighed again. I would try and get her to eat before resorting to calling the Cullens or her aunt.

**AN: I'm sorry…there's nothing more to add to this chapter **** by the way, I have a question. Fan fiction doesn't email me anymore when I get a review or favourite story alert…can anyone help me fix this? **


	16. Chapter 16: Failed

**Warning: This MAY be the last chapter…and grab your tissue boxes, this won't be a happy ending…that's all I'll say.**

Chapter 16: Failed

_Jared_

I took a deep breath. I could do this. I knew my solution to help Kris, but I had no idea how to approach her about it. I knew she'd be coming out of her room any second now, and she'd pretend she had gotten a good night's sleep for my benefit. Just like she always did.

As if on queue, she came out of her bedroom and smiled at me.

"Kris?" I said softly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think you should…see someone." I said.

She looked at me, not understanding what I was saying.

"See someone?" she echoed.

"Yeah…like a therapist." I suggested.

Immediately I saw her guard go up and she bristled at me words. "Just so they can help you out."

"You think I need a shrink?" she demanded angrily.

"Please, don't get mad." I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I just think it would be in your best interests to be able to talk to someone who can help."

Her eyes widened in anger. "Am I a mental case now? Too much for you to handle?"

"It's not like that!" I said. "Of course I can handle you, I just can't help you!"

"I don't need help." She said scathingly.

"Kris, you've been through a lot." I said. "It's completely normal…"

"Nothing is normal!" she growled. "I can't believe you're saying this!"

My head was spinning. What the hell was happening?

"I think I should move back in with my aunt." She said. "Maybe there I won't be told I need help."

No, I couldn't protect her if she moved back to Forks. If he came back I couldn't go there and save her.

"Please don't." I said softly.

She didn't say anything for a little bit.

"I think I need some time alone." He said. "I'm going for a walk."

There was nothing I could do to stop her, so I watched her walk out the front door.

_Kristina_

I stepped outside in annoyance.

How could Jared say that to me? How could he suggest that to me? It hurt enough to have to go through what I did, but for him to tell me to go to a shrink? Really?

I walked around until I got to the forest leading to the cliffs that the guys jump off. I made my way through the trees and up to the top of a cliff. I sat down and looked around.

I looked down at the water, lost in thought. A thought, a crazy, crazy thought, came to me that almost knocked me right over.

What was the point of my life? I was broken beyond repair. I couldn't just get fixed by a doctor or by Jared. I was beyond getting help. I would never run right again.

I stood up, and made my hands into fists at my side. My nails dug into my palms as I realized what I was doing.

I made my way to the very edge of the cliff, and looked down at the water. The wind whipped my hair around my face.

Jared would get over it after a while. He could live without me. He had his pack brothers and Emily and Mel to help him. They'd get him back together and he would be fine.

I didn't allow myself to think of Steph, my parents, or the Cullens…well at least not the ones who I was still on good terms with.

I thought of Edward and Jason. They had both made my life a living hell. I could never be happy again knowing they were still out there.

I wasn't scared. Not at all. I wasn't scared of stepping into death's warm embrace. This was my choice…and what needed to be done. I wasn't helping anyone here. I was just causing more stress.

I took a deep breath and stepped off the edge of the cliff.

I hit the water and it paralyzed me. It was freezing cold. The tide threw me around and I crashed into rocks; I hit my head and everything went black.

_Jared_

I was sitting on the couch when I felt it. Something had happened to Kris. I shot off the couch and ran out of my house. I followed her scent right up to the cliffs. At the top of one of the cliffs, her scent just stopped.

I cursed and jumped into the water. I dove underneath, looking around frantically for her.

Finally I saw her, she was right at the bottom and from here I could see that she had a deep gash on her forehead.

I surfaced again to get a lungful of air before going under again to get her.

What had she been thinking? Why would she do something like this? I got to her and pulled her out of the water. I pulled her to the shore and looked her over. She wasn't breathing and her head was bleeding a lot.

I ripped off my shirt and put it on her head in an effort to stop the bleeding. I began performing CPR on her, but my efforts went to waste.

She was gone. I didn't know how long she had been under the water, but it was too late. I checked her pulse, and didn't feel anything. I sat down in the sand and held my head in my hands. I had promised that I would protect her. I had promised that I would keep her safe, and now she was gone.

The one thing that kept me grounded was gone…had been ripped away from me.

"Jared?" Sam's gruff voice called from behind me.

"What?" I asked. I just wanted to be alone right now.

Sam was quiet, taking in the scene, before quietly saying, "I think we should alert her family."

I nodded. "Can…can we cover her up?"

"I don't have anything…" Sam said quietly. He didn't have a shirt on, he had probably just phased.

"Okay." I said, moving back to her and adjusting my shirt so it covered her more. I carried her to Sam's truck, and laid her in the back seat. Sam handed me his keys and I drove to Kris's aunt's house.

This wouldn't be easy. How I could I tell Steph that her niece had committed suicide?

As I pulled into the driveway, the front door opened and Steph looked at me oddly.

I didn't say anything as I opened the back door and pulled Kris out.

"Oh my god!" Steph sobbed, immediately realizing what had happened. I would have to get Mel and Em here to comfort her.

Steph let me into the house, and motioned for me to lay Kris out onto the couch.

"How did this happen?" she sobbed, kneeling down beside Kris's head and removed the shirt. She stroked Kris's hair, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks.

How could I explain this?

"She got mad at me, and went for a walk. After a while I decided to go after her…I went to the beach, thinking she might've gone there to have some time alone, and I saw her jumping off one of the cliffs there. I jumped into the water, trying to save her, but I couldn't find her fast enough…by the time I did get to her…it…it was too late."

Steph held onto Kris, crying. I glanced out the window to see Mel's car pulling into the driveway. She and Emily got out and walked to the front door. I opened it to see that both of them had been crying. Em hugged me once and apologized, but quickly went to comfort Steph.

"Jared I'm so sorry." Mel whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Jared…" she bit her lip, unsure of how to say what she wanted. "Don't be mad at yourself. She was past saving."

I nodded. "I know."

She stretched up and kissed my cheek once before following Emily's lead and going to comfort Steph.

I went outside and sat on the front porch, cradling my head in my hands.

Kris was dead.

The realization struck my so hard it hurt. I would never see her smile again. Never see her walk again. Never see her speak again. Never see colour to her cheeks again.

I would never see her _live_ again.

**AN: I had to end it like this. I knew that this would be how this story would end. I know it's sad…but I had to. I would've liked to have Jared and Kris's relationship flourish, but from the way my story was I knew I wouldn't be able to do that.**

**So, yeah…I hope you all enjoyed it…thank you for reading it**


End file.
